Talk:Community Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Season 3 Does anyone know when season 3 will start? Thanks. El Tigre Chino 17:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) To anyone who is editing ON some of the episodes, the template that is the right one to use is messing everything up, so just be careful with what you do with it. and thanks for helping editing. El Tigre Chino 17:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Hey, To anyone who is editing this site, can you maybe write the synopsis parts for the episodes? Thanks. Right now I'm creating the episode pages, and adding pictures. Community Season 3 ratings keep getting lower and if something isn't done then it will most likely be last time we see the Greendale Human Beings this semester. I love Community and I don't want to see it end after three seasons. So let's do what Abed keeps saying about Couger Town, Six Seasons and a Movie! Let's face it, a movie is a stretch, but the six seasons might be a possibility, if we, the fans, can keep Community going. So let's keep the show going at least until it's fourth season since Jeff addresses this in the first when he said "May 23, 2013 will be the happiest day of his life"and if you look ahead May 23, 2013 is a Thursday. So let's keep it going till the end, GREENDALE HUMAN BEINGS! Thejoker2508 02:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello all, I just stumbled across this wiki, and it's amazing. As a devout Greendale fanatic, I'm glad that so many people have already put so much hard work into it. I have some Wiki editing and previous writing experience, so I look forward to contributing as much as possible. If anybody has specific pages or aspects of this wiki that could use my help, please feel free to contact me any time via email at: jkmathison@gmail.com. Until then, I'll troll this wiki until I find somewhere I can be of assistance. E Pluribus Anus! 21:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Jake Mathison TV.com's best of 2012, Community in every possible category. Hey there, Community's nominated for a ton of awards on tv.com's best of 2012, and they're second or first in almost every category. Whoever has control of the front page, should add in a link and a short little thing about it, so we come first in everything it's nominated for. Link: http://www.tv.com/features/best-of-2012 Thanks Woodenboobie (talk) 01:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) At Least it was Here Just a thought, is there a way to add the Community Theme Song by The 88 to the home page so it will play when anyone goes to it? BillStef (talk) 02:56, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The series is almost at it's 100 Episode! If they keep it on the air for a least two more seasons, They can get over the 100 Episode Milestone and be up there with Seinfeld, The Simpsons and the The Big Bang Theroy. Great page and great wiki! 07:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Do you think this is a good wiki? I do! 07:00, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the praise ! Ultimateatomicbuster (talk) 11:32, June 5, 2014 (UTC)